Perilous Encounters
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Danny Fenton and Scott McCall are either unlucky or gifted. When Danny turns into a half ghost, he must learn how to control his powers and keep his secret hidden as he protects Beacon Hills from ghostly menaces. Meanwhile, Scott has his own problems as he realizes he is a werewolf and a dangerous alpha wants him to kill on command. Will both teens manage? Requested by BLACK MAS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a request from BLACK MAS and I believe it would be pretty interesting to write about, even though it's probably one of the most difficult crossovers I have tackled. Danny, Tucker, and Sam, along with their family, lives in Beacon Hills, not Amity Park in this. As for my Xiaolin Showdown/Bleach crossover, I'm trying to figure out where I was going with it and I will start on that one again soon, hopefully. Anyway, enough rambling, on with the story. Remember, the first chapter is just to get the plot going, so other chapters should be better.**

**(Danny)**

I walked through the crowded hallways of Beacon Hills High School, dodging people and apologizing when I accidentally shouldered them while following the line of people. The day was nearly over, only one more class to go, but it was the dreaded chemistry class taught by Mr. Harris. I was barely passing the class and I really did try, but he just pressure everyone and makes the class difficult. Luckily, though, I had that class with Sam and Tucker, my two best friends, and probably only friends.

Just as the bell rang, I entered the classroom and took a seat beside Tucker. Mr. Harris rose from his chair and shut the door, making me feel like a prisoner in Hell. He looked like he was in a bad mood and I was immediately thankful that I didn't forget to bring anything. "I can't wait until this class is over." I whispered to Tucker, "This room is like a prison."

"And Mr. Harris is the warden." Tucker replied with a smile.

I heard Sam behind us, "Do you two have a death wish? You're already on his bad side as it is."

Tucker shrugged, "What can he do? Shoot us?"

"It's an idea." Sam stated humorously and we shut up so we wouldn't have an angry chemistry teacher jumping down our throats.

I watched the time tick away slowly, torturously, as the teacher rambled on about something I didn't understand, then gave us an assignment. I was lost in thought and when I didn't open my book, he said, "Am I boring you, Fenton?"

The sound of my name pulled me away from my thoughts. _'Yeah, who likes chemistry anyway?' _Luckily, I didn't voice my thoughts, "No, sir." I opened my book to the right page and began the assignment, which I still didn't understand, but managed to get through it with Tucker's help. Finally, after thirty more minutes, the bell rang, signalling we could go home. I rose to my feet and gathered the few books I had, then waited on Sam and Tucker. The three of us walked together until we had to seperate and go to our lockers. I threw my books inside and closed the locker with a loud, metallic _clang_.

I walked down the hallway to the main entrance and exited through the doors; Sam and Tucker were waiting on me. We began the short walk to my house, which seemed like a normal routine for us now. We walked through my front door and was immediately led to the lab by my mom and dad as they said something about the ghost portal. What is the ghost portal? Well, it's basically a gateway to another linked dimension with ghostly residents. It's supposed to let the ghost be able to contact us. Oh, and there is one thing you should know about my parents. They're professional ghost hunters, well, my mom is anyway.

Sam, Tucker, and I watched as my mom plugged up the ghost portal. There was a flicker of light, a spark, then nothing. I saw the excitement disappear on my parents' face. "Don't worry, dear. We'll just have to make a few more adjustments..." My mom told dad. "For right now, I'll bake cookies." That seemed to perk him up a little as the two went to the kitchen.

"Man, they've worked hard on this, it's a shame it didn't work." Tucker stated.

I nodded, "Yeah. But, come on, another world linked to this one? I don't know, it just sounds too unbelieveable."

Sam sighed, "Come on, let's get out of here." We went upstairs to my room and talked, played video games, and basically just relaxed after the long day at school. Tucker talked about the lacrosse team and, even though the team was terrible except for a few players, it would be a cool game to play. Sam laughed, "If you want to get tackled over a ball, go ahead."

We joked constantly, but it was always like this. I guess it was why we were friends, either that or we were all just too socially awkward to fit in anywhere else. Regardless of the reasons, we were friends and that was all that mattered. I knew they had my back, just like I had theirs. We were together nearly all the time, so we knew each other better than our own family.

Hours later, night fell, but Sam and Tucker still had not went home, even though it was late. I figured they would stay the night, Tucker and I would share a room while Sam would share with Jazz, my older sister. We talked for a long time and I heard my parents go to bed, Jazz was studying, and we just sat around being bored. One minute, we were talking. The next, we were down in the basement with the ghost portal. Sam dared me to go inside the portal, since it wasn't even working to begin with.

"Why would I want to go in it?" I asked.

"Aren't you curious?" She asked and threw me a hazmat. Sighing, I put the suit on and was about to take a step into the portal when Sam stopped me. "Wait a second." She grabbed the photo of my dad's face that was stuck onto the chest of the suit and pulled it off, then showed it to me. "You can't go in there with this on."

I smiled at her and looked at the portal, took a deep breath, and stepped into it. My shoes thumped against the metal and I noticed it became darker the farther I went. Eventually, I had to put my hand against the wall to be able to guide myself without falling. I continued to walk, amazed at my parents' invention. That amazement left when I heard a low _beep_. Less than a second later, I saw the lights on the inside of the portal light up a neon green that then exploded into a large, green light which enveloped me completely. I remember screaming and the feeling of a million, white-hot needles piercing my body. Then, there was nothing but darkness.

**(Scott)**

I was working out in my room, preparing for lacrosse tryouts tomorrow, because I wanted to get off the bench this year and actually play. A noise broke my concentration, though and, since I was alone, I immediately thought of a burglary. Therefore, I grabbed a baseball bat and walked down the stairs with the bat raised threateningly in the air. I opened the front door and stepped onto the porch, the cold air made me shiver as the moonlight shone down, giving me a little light. I walked over to the railing and began to look up, only to have something fall toward me. I yelled and was about to swing the bat when I noticed what I was 'attacked' by.

"Stiles?! What are you doing?" I practically yelled, still recovering from the scare as my friend untangled his feet from the vines growing along the exterior wall.

Stiles managed to get on his feet, "My dad got a phone call and they said there's a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" I asked, not believing it.

Stiles looked at me like I was stupid, "No, a body of water. Yes, a dead body! Well, half of a dead body anyway. They can't find the other half, which is why we're going to find it."

I sighed, "Stiles, I have lacrosse practice tomorrow, I want to get some sleep so I can actually get off the bench."

"Right, lacrosse. You'll be fine tomorrow. Besides, we're just going to look for the other half of the body. We'll be back in no time." My friend stated and began to walk to his Jeep. With a sigh, I followed him and got into the Jeep. A few seconds later, we were heading toward the eerie, dark woodland.

I stepped out of the Jeep and closed the door silently, even though I figured nobody would be able to hear us. Stiles cursed lightly as he bumped his head on the roof of the car as he stepped out, but he recovered quickly and we began walking deeper into the woodland. The creatures of the night usually revealed themselves by their nonstop noise, but I finally noticed there was no sound echoing off the trees. In a way, it was unnerving, but as long as my friend was here, then I couldn't leave.

The police dogs barked in the distance, breaking the shadows of silence. I followed Stiles up a small hill and found myself out of breath and I grabbed my inhaler out of my pocket and inhaled the medication. Immediately, it helped, but I couldn't shake the lingering feeling that something ominious was lurking among the trees. I pushed the feeling aside and continued after my friend. That was when one of the dogs began to bark menacingly.

I saw Stiles on the ground with his arms up, yelling at the dog even though I'm sure the animal didn't understand him. Quickly, I hid behind a tree and watched by peeking around the side of the large trunk. A flashlight shone on Stiles' face and a hand grabbed him by the shirt collar, hauling him to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles tried to come up with an excuse, "Well, uh..."

Sheriff Stilinski guessed immediately, "Do you listen to all of my phone calls?"

"Just the interesting ones." Stiles replied, and I knew he would probably get the longest lecture of his life.

"Where's Scott?" I heard his dad ask.

Stiles lied easily, "Oh, Scott? He didn't come. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for lacrosse practice tomorrow."

Regardless of what his son said, Sheriff Stilinski waved the flashlight around and I hid behind the tree again. "Scott, are you out there?" I didn't answer and I saw the flashlight beam fade from my view and heard the sherrif's voice once again. "Come on, we're going to have a long talk about invading my privacy." Every footstep faded and the police soon left the area. I sighed and cursed Stiles for bringing me here.

I had no reason to stay, so I began to walk toward the treeline, planning on walking home. Even though the moon was out, the faint beams of light could not penetrate through the treetops and I soon found myself in complete darkness. Finally, my eyes adjusted and I could see a little, but I knew I still had to be careful. I heard something and stopped where I was, it was a strange, rumbling sound like something heavy was running extremely fast. Instantly, a stampede of deer came charging toward me and I fell to the ground, my hands covering my head.

Finally, the sound of hooves faded and I was only left with the loud boom of my heartbeat. It was getting hard to breathe again and I went to get my inhaler, only to find it wasn't where I left it. Quickly, I searched through my pockets, looking for the small device, to no avail. Finally, I got my phone and used the small light to search for the inhaler. I ran my hands through the leaves around me, hoping to hit it. My hand touched something cold and I lifted my phone to see what it was. A woman laid on the ground, but from her waist down there was nothing there. She was severed in two.

I reeled backward and tripped, my vision a whirlpool as I tumbled into a small ravine. I came to a stop eventually, thinking _'I just saw a dead body. Oh my God, I have to get out of here. I just saw a severed body.' _I rose to my feet, the shock of the sight still lingering in my heart and the image remained burned into my memory. Then, there was a loud snap behind me. I turned around and my eyes met a pair of red eyes; I could make out the form of a creature.

It's attack was as fast as lightning and I found myself pinned to the ground. Pain erupted on my side and I screamed in pain. I remained pinned for a second more, then I found myself able to flee. I ran as fast as I could out of the woods, my inhaler and the body nearly forgotten. As soon as I hit the pavement, a loud beep rang my ears and a car had to swerve to avoid hitting me, but it carried on it's way.

I stood there, gasping for breath, the adrenaline rushing through my veins at whatjust happened to me. Then, I became aware of the pain on my side again and I lifted my shirt to reveal a bloody wound that looked like a bite mark. I touched it to make sure I wasn't dreaming and I felt the wound burn under my fingertips and the red liquid colored my fingers. I heard a wolf howl and I looked around, weary of the sound. During that observation, the rain began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Danny Phantom. Plus, Danny and Scott's 'accidents' happened on a Sunday night in order to not cause confusion. I know there's not a lot of action in this, but I can't really rush it, I have to fill in the details in order to get the story moving properly. **

**(Sam)**

To say Tucker and I were shocked was an understatement. Just a few hours ago, our best friend, Danny, went into his parent's ghost portal. Somehow, the invention powered up and enveloped him in a green light, making him loose consciousness and transformed him into... I shook my head, refusing to believe what was going on. Tucker and I sat helplessly in Danny's room, waiting for him to wake up.

We were scared and uncertain of our friend. We were scared, because he was hurt and nearly died. And, we were uncertain about what was going on with him physically. His physical features changed after he emerged from the portal. His raven black hair had changed to a snowy white shade. His red and white shirt changed to black and a mixture between silver and white. When he was like this, he wasn't breathing; we thought he was dead.

That's when Tucker began to ramble after he transformed into the normal Danny. "Maybe it's just a one time thing?"

"And if it's not?" I asked.

Tucker didn't think before he spoke, "Then he's dead. Or, half dead anyway. I don't know, I just know that our best friend is practically in a coma! What are we going to tell his parents?"

I was annoyed, guilty, and angry at myself for daring Danny to go into the portal. "Gee, Tucker. What are we supposed to tell them? 'Hey, I dared Danny to go into the ghost portal. It worked and now your son is unconscious and not normal anymore'? I don't believe that would go well."

"True, but how are we going to keep this a secret until he wakes up?" Tucker asked.

I thought for a moment, "We could take him to one of our houses."

Tucker snorted, "Unconscious? Doubt it."

"Then, what do we do? Just leave him here?" I asked.

A gleam shone in my friend's eyes, "Yeah. That's exactly what we do. We keep his door locked, tell his parents he's at my house and won't be coming home for a few days."

I sighed, "And if he doesn't wake up in a few days?"

"We can think about that later, but right now we have something we can go on." Tucker stated. "Besides, I'm pretty sure we can keep him up on the schoolwork."

At the mention of school, I put my head in my hands. "The school. They'll ask why he's absent."

Tucker thought for a moment, "Just leave that to me."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" I asked myself. Then, silence filled the room as we waited for our friend to wake up.

***The Next Day***

**(Scott)**

I told Stiles the story of how I was attacked in the woods last night. When he didn't believe me, I raised my shirt to reveal the bandage on my stomach. A look of disbelief crossed his face and he went to touch the bandage. Instinctively, I pulled away for two reasons. One: I knew it would hurt if anybody touched it. Two: I thought it was strange for somebody to want to touch a covered wound, but hey, it is Stiles we're talking about: the teen who thinks murders are like live, suspenseful television shows.

We walked toward the school doors and Stiles, unfortunately, saw the so-called 'love of his life', Lydia Martin. Stiles made an attempt to get her to notice him, "Hey, Lydia." She continued to walk, acting as if she never heard him. "And you're just going to ignore me. Great." I smiled and shook my head at my friend's attempt, even though I felt sorry for him. He was crazy about her, but she obviously didn't feel the same way.

"Come on." I said and walked through the doors with Stiles by my side. We went to our lockers, grabbed the books we needed, then went to our classes. I sat down in my first class and set my backpack on the floor, preparing myself for one boring class out of many. The teacher waited for the students to take a seat before beginning the lesson. The bell rang. The piercing sound made a flash of pain go through my ears. I held my hands to my ears, trying to block out the noise. As soon as it began, it ceased.

I wondered whether the bell was louder than usual or if there was just something wrong with me. That's when I noticed I could hear people clicking mechanical pencils and hitting them against the edge of their desk or book. It was like a constant beat without the rhythm. I looked around, trying to see if anybody else could hear what I could and I turned my gaze to the area outside.

A cell phone rang loudly. I looked around the room to see whose it was, but nobody had their phone out. I looked back at the window and saw a girl answer her phone, the ringing stopped and was replace with an actual conversation. "Yeah, I'm fine." A female voice said as I watched the girl searching for something in her bag, "I didn't bring a pen. Look, I'll talk to you later, I have to go to class." There was a pause, "Okay, bye." She rose to her feet as the principle met her and escorted her inside the school.

A minute later, that same girl came through the door and was introduced to us. She was a new student, Allison Argent, and the teacher told her to sit behind me. When she sat down, I turned around and gave her an extra pen that I had. She stared at me in wonder for a moment, then smiled. I returned that smile and tried to focus on the class.

When I went home that day after working at the animal clinic, I looked at myself in the mirror, then took off my shirt. The bandage was large and my skin rose a bit thanks to the tape when I began to remove it. My eyes widened at what I saw or, well, what I didn't see. I blinked once to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and I realized I wasn't. The wound that I had received last night was no longer there. In fact, there was not even a scar. There was no trace of what happened to me left.

I touched where the wound was, but there was no pain, only the sensation of unharmed skin. How had the wound healed so quickly? Did I just imagine all of it? Has this happened to anybody else? Is there something more going on than what I am seeing? All of these questions couldn't be answered. However, I knew one thing: something weird was happening. And whether or not I was apart of what strange things may happen next, it would probably be the result of the night I was attacked. Because, on that night, my life made a complete three-sixty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Wolf.**

***Three Days Later***

**(Stiles)**

You know that strange feeling you get when something bad is about to happen? Well, saying that 'something bad' was definitely an understatement. I ignored it at first, thinking I was just paranoid. I mean, come on, how could my best friend be... No, it was impossible, I shouldn't think like that. However, how else could his wound heal so quickly? A human couldn't heal that quickly, but there's a possibility a werewolf could.

Why am I having these strange thoughts? Well, if your best friend told you he was attacked by a wolf in the woods, even though wolves shouldn't exist in Beacon Hills, would you believe him? If he received a wound that healed just hours, maybe minutes, afterward, what would you think? That he had supernatural abilities? No, that was just too science fiction, even for me. However, werewolves are legends and some legends happen to be true.

Therefore, I, Stiles Stilinski, honestly believed my best friend was actually a werewolf. Since Scott was bitten, he is better at lacrosse, has better senses, and even looses his mind sometimes, like he is not in control or there is something else taking over. How could I get Scott to accept that he is a werewolf? The full moon was tonight and I was out of options.

The bell rang loudly, signalling that class was beginning, which snapped me out of my thoughts. People took their seats and waited for class to begin, looking at the clock to see how many seconds had passed. At first, nothing was strange, when an unfamiliar teen sat down in the desk behind me, it felt like the room temperature had went down about fifty degrees.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around me and tried to retain my body heat. However, it didn't seem to be working. I was so cold, my teeth began to chatter. Then, it was gone in an instant. Confused, I listened to make sure the air conditioner wasn't on and realized it wasn't. I thought I was just sick or something and I pushed the strange wonder aside, going back to my thoughts about how my friend was a werewolf and what the crap I was supposed to do.

Suddenly, the teen sitting in the desk behind me jumped out of the seat and ran out of the room. The teacher watched him leave with an annoyed expression on his face. However, I was stunned. _Why was that kid's eyes glowing? _For a moment, I tried to tell myself that I had imagined it. However, my brain and heart knew that I hadn't. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed the glowing green eyes, but they didn't seem to.

I dug my thumbs into my temples in an attempt to abolish the growing headache. Confusion, questions, facts, ideas, opinions... everything was going through my mind at a hundred miles per hour, unslowing, rapidly progressing. It was simply too much. If I thought about it anymore, I was sure the wall would be covered with little 'brain-o'-bits'. My skull felt like it was going to rupture.

A few minutes later, the teen returned, saying he felt sick. However, I noticed he didn't look sick. Sure he was pale, after all, the rumor was he had been in a freak accident just a few days ago. If my life was a cartoon, a lit lightbulb would have hovered over my head. Finally, I had found something to look further into. I remembered the teens name, Danny Fenton, and tried to recall what I had heard about him. Unfortunately, I could not recall anything about him.

Frustration only made the headache worse, so I went back to focusing on Scott. I had to tackle the problems one at a time. Now, I simply had to figure out how to tell Scott that I thought he was a werewolf. How was I supposed to do that? I couldn't just walk up to him and say 'hey, I think you're a werewolf'. No, there had to be another way, I just had to figure this all out.

**(Danny)**

Finally, the bell rang and the students were dismissed to go home. I sighed in relief. It was hard to control my powers, especially while trying to keep them a secret. Besides, I had been embarassed enough thanks to them. Especially when the lower part of my body went intangible and my pants fell to the floor in the middle of the cafeteria. Even though Sam and Tucker told me it could have been worse, I was still not amused.

I _had _to learn how to control these ghost powers. Thankfully, I didn't transform into the other me, the ghost me, as often, so I guess I managed to get that part under control. I put my books into my locker and retrieved the ones I needed for homework. When I turned around, I slammed into somebody. When I looked up, I recognized him as the captain of the lacrosse team. "Sorry." I muttered, thinking this guy looked like trouble.

"Watch where you're going." The teen said and slammed his shoulder into mine while he tried to pass me. When my shoulder didn't budge, the teen stumbled. When he regained his balance, he glared at me. "What the hell is your problem?"

I muttered in frustration, "You really don't want to know." Luckily, there was a teacher walking down the hall, so the teen didn't confront me about anything else. He simply ignored me and continued on his way.

A locker shut beside me, "Don't worry about him, his bark is worse than his bite."

"I can tell." I replied and looked to see who I was talking to. When I saw the lacross stick across his back, I thought I was in trouble.

The teen laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not like Jackson. I'm Stiles by the way."

"Danny." I replied, then remembered that I had two classes with him.

Another teen stoped beside of Stiles, obviously waiting for him. Stiles said, "This is Scott, Scott this is Danny."

Scott had a strange look on his face for a moment. Then nodded his head, "Nice to meet you. Stiles, we're going to be late for practice."

"Right." Stiles replied and began to leave with his friend. I could hear their conversation.

"Something isn't right about him." Scott told Stiles.

Stiles questioned, "You think I don't know that, already. What did you think?"

"He reeked of death, how could you not smell it?" Scott asked.

Stiles didn't say anything, "Look, I have to talk to you after school. Just come to my house, I have to show you something I've been looking into for a few days now."

"Okay." Scott replied and the two teens disappeared as they went around a corner. By that time, I was already walking out the main doors, the whole time wondering how Scott could smell that I was half dead while Stiles and everybody else couldn't.


End file.
